＜大切なもの＞ What's important
Sign hear for final approval: 僧: Another one to add to the list 月: I sign for this chapter being done 味: I say it's good to go. 天: Ah~ you know what? I think after all this time the last two chapters should both be ready to go too. Translation <大切なもの> What's important You're probably getting tired of these notes at the top of the page. Not a whole lot to fix here. Edited all of two things I missed the first time. Another one to add to the list. I sign for this chapter being done, noticed some synonymous changes by napkin, unnecessary but fine. 【ラン】「リック、今日なんでしょう？」 【リック】「うん・・・」 ついにライズストームの起こる日がやってきた。俺の夢を叶える日がやってきたのだ。 Ran: "Rick, today is the the day, right?" Rick: "Hm..." Suddenly the day of the Stormrise had come. The day to fulfill my dream. 【リック】「ラン、今から考えを変えたって　構わないんだよ」 俺は荷物の点検をしながら、そう言った。 Rick: "Ran, If you say that you've changed your mind, I'd still be happy to take you with me." I say that while checking my luggage. error there Yeah. :S Dunno what was up when I wrote that. 【ラン】「ううん。　私にとってはあまり意味のないことだし」 ２日前、ランはどうするのかと聞いた時、ランはここに残ると言った。 【ラン】「私、ここにいてもいいんでしょう？」 【リック】「うん、構わないよ。　むしろ、俺達の家を使ってくれて　ありがたいっていうか」 Ran: "No. For me there's no point in doing that." I'm gonna try putting more conjunctions throughout the story so that it flows smoother when I go back over the chapters a 2nd time... unless there are any objections? If you really feel like it's going to improve certain points a lot then do it. I'll sum it up for Komi so that it won't be much work on his end. But times running up ^^ once it's tested and up on Dunkinbean's server there's no turning back. :P Back when I asked Ran what she wanted to do 2 days ago, she also answered "I will remain here.". Ran: "Is it ok if I stay here?" Rick: "Sure, I don't mind. I'm thankful that you're putting our home to good use." 【ラン】「ここは私にとって、思い出が　たくさんあるの。　ここを離れてどこかになんて行けないわ」 【リック】「そう・・・。じゃあ、お願いするよ」 一緒に飛行機に乗って、外の世界を見に行けたら、いいなと思ったことがある。けれど、ランがそれを望まないのならそれは仕方がない。 Ran: "For me, this place is filled with so many memories. I just can't let go of it." Rick: "I see... well then, I'm counting on you." At one point I thought it would be nice to fly away with Ran and see the outside world together with her. But if she doesn't want it herself, then there's little I can do. 準備は昨日のうちに済ませておいた。重い荷物や、重要な物はすでに研究所の方に運び込んである。 後は、ライズストームの起こる時間に飛行機を飛ばせば、万事うまく行くのだ。 I finished all my preparations yesterday. I've already carried the heavy luggage and my most important things over into the study. All that's left is to wait for the Stormrise to come, to take off with my plane, and to hope everything goes well. 【ラン】「リック。　このうちでの最後のご飯」 ランがそう言って、台所から、アツアツのミルク粥を運んできた。 【ラン】「力がついて消化にいい物を作ったの」 【リック】「へぇ、すごくおいしそうだ。　ありがとう。いただくよ」 Ran: "Rick. This will be our last meal together in this house." Ran says this while she brings a steaming hot bowl of milk rice porridge from the kitchen. Ran: "I've made something nutritious and easy to digest today." Rick: "Hee, it smells really delicious. Thank you. I wonder how it tastes." お粥の中には、ちょうど半生になった鶏のレバーが入っていた。 【リック】「うわぁ！　すっごいうまいよ！　最高！」 俺はすごく熱いのも忘れて、ついがつがつと食べてしまった。 最後の食事は、旅立ちにふさわしいちょうどよい食事だった。 There are pieces of medium rare chicken liver in the rice porridge. Rick: "Uwaah! It's great! The best I've ever eaten!" I immediately forget how hot the porridge still is as I gulp it down. This dish is suitable for our last meal, it's just the right thing to eat before setting out on a journey. 俺は生まれ育った家を後にして、研究所へ向かった。 胸がドキドキしてきた。俺は、あの青い空に旅立つのだ。白い雲の上を飛行機で飛ぶのだ。 I leave behind this house where I was born and raised and make my way to the study. My heart is beating fast in my chest. I'm going to travel through that deep blue sky. I will fly my plane over those pure white clouds. 俺は、最終チェックをする。完成した飛行機は、美しく頼もしかった。 父さんの遺した飛行機。ナップの遺した設計図。それを俺が受け継ぎ、すべての人の夢を叶えるのだ。 そうだ。最後にあそこに寄って行かなければならない。ライズストームが来るまでにはまだ時間がある。 I'm doing the last check. The completed airplane looks beautiful and filled with hope. The plane dad left behind. Napp's blueprints. I've inherited those along with their dreams, and I will make all of them come true. That's right. I still have to go to that place. It's still about an hour until the Stormrise. そこには先客がいた。 見慣れたその先客は俺がやってきたことに気がつくと、『やっぱり来たんだ』と答えた。 As I arrive there's already a visitor there. It seems like that visitor had already awaited me and calls "So you came". 【リック】「俺の大切な弟だから」 墓標に花束を手向けながらそう言った。 【ラン】「来ると思ったわ」 ランはそう言って笑った。 Rick: "He was my only brother after all." I say, placing a bunch of flowers at his grave. Ran: "I knew you would come." Says Ran and laughs lightly. 【リック】「ナップの力がなかったら、　飛行機はとうてい飛べないままの　ガラクタだったよ」 ナップの書いた計算式や、設計図、ライズストームのデータがこれから飛行機を飛ばす俺のどれだけ役に立っているかは口では言い表せない。 Rick: "Without Napp's help in finishing the plane, it would be nothing but a pile of scrap metal." Napp's calculations, blueprints and assembled data about the Stormrise together made it possible for the airplane to fly. Words cannot express how much he helped me with that. 【ラン】「リック、私がナップのことを　好きなの知ってた？」 ランがお墓の側に佇みながら言った。 【リック】「知ってたよ。　初めて二人がそうだと知った時には　ちょっと妬けたけどね」 Ran: "Rick, did you know that Napp and I were lovers?" Asks Ran standing at the side of the grave. Rick: "I knew. Actually I was a little jealous at first when I found out the two of you were that close." 【ラン】「うふふ、リックには感謝してるわ。　私を助けてくれたんだもの。　でも、私に安らぎを与えてくれたのは、　ナップだったから」 ランは墓標を愛おしむようにそっと撫でた。 Ran: "Tehehe, thank you Rick. You were the one that saved me, but it was your brother Napp that finally made me find peace of mind." Not too sure about the "Teehehe" here, literally it's "Ufufu" it's a very light chuckle. I don't want to give the reader the wrong impression here. removed an e in tehehe because in my opinnion it looks better but still gives the same effect, poor rick, damned love triangles. Ok Ran tenderly strokes over the grave-post as she says that. 【ラン】「私はナップの眠るここを離れたくないの。　私が安らげる場所はここしかないんだもの」 【リック】「じゃあ、ナップのこと、任せていい？」 【ラン】「うん。私、ここをずっと守るわ。　もちろん、あの家も。　ナップだけじゃない、リックとの思い出も　たくさん詰まったあの家をね」 Ran: "I can't leave the place that Napp rests at. It's the only place were I can feel truly at ease." Rick: "Then, I will leave Napp's grave to you if that's ok?" Ran: "Yes. I will always protect this place. And our house too of course. That house is filled to the brim with loving memories, not just of Napp, but of you too, Rick." 心残りはない。安心して、俺は旅立つことができる。俺の夢を、信じた道を進むために、俺は旅立つことができる。 【リック】「ラン、俺はいつかまた帰ってくるよ。　その時は、俺が見てきたものや聞いたことを　たくさんたくさん持って帰るよ」 【ラン】「楽しみにしてる」 No regrets. Calm down, you can go on your journey. You will go forward on this road. To pursue your dreams, you will go on this journey. Rick: "Ran, one day I will come home again! And when that day comes, I will return with lots and lots of stories about what I've heard and seen there!" Ran: "I'm looking forward to hearing them." 【リック】「じゃあ・・・」 俺はランとナップの墓標に向けて手を振った。 Rick: "Well then..." I wave my hand to Ran and Napp's grave. 【ラン】「待ってるわ。　だから、あなたの夢、必ず叶えてきてね」 【リック】「うん、必ず」 Ran: "I will wait for you. So make sure you make all of those dreams come true!" Rick: "Yeah, you can count on that!" 俺は、俺の夢を叶えるために、再び足を踏み出した。 I'm setting my foot out on this journey, to fulfill my dream. 信じた道を進もう。きっとそれが一番大切なことだから。 To advance on the road that you believe in. I'm sure, that is what's truly important. Finished version <大切なもの> What's important 【ラン】「リック、今日なんでしょう？」 【リック】「うん・・・」 ついにライズストームの起こる日がやってきた。俺の夢を叶える日がやってきたのだ。 Ran: "Rick, today is the the day, right?" Rick: "Hm..." Suddenly the day of the Stormrise had come. The day to fulfill my dream. 【リック】「ラン、今から考えを変えたって　構わないんだよ」 俺は荷物の点検をしながら、そう言った。 Rick: "Ran, If you say that you've changed your mind, I'd still be happy to take you with me." I say that while checking my luggage. 【ラン】「ううん。　私にとってはあまり意味のないことだし」 ２日前、ランはどうするのかと聞いた時、ランはここに残ると言った。 【ラン】「私、ここにいてもいいんでしょう？」 【リック】「うん、構わないよ。　むしろ、俺達の家を使ってくれて　ありがたいっていうか」 Ran: "No. For me there's no point in doing that." Back when I asked Ran what she wanted to do 2 days ago, she also answered "I will remain here.". Ran: "Is it ok if I stay here?" Rick: "Sure, I don't mind. I'm thankful that you're putting our home to good use." 【ラン】「ここは私にとって、思い出が　たくさんあるの。　ここを離れてどこかになんて行けないわ」 【リック】「そう・・・。じゃあ、お願いするよ」 一緒に飛行機に乗って、外の世界を見に行けたら、いいなと思ったことがある。けれど、ランがそれを望まないのならそれは仕方がない。 Ran: "For me, this place is filled with so many memories. I just can't let go of it." Rick: "I see... well then, I'm counting on you." At one point I thought it would be nice to fly away with Ran and see the outside world together with her. But if she doesn't want it herself, then there's little I can do. 準備は昨日のうちに済ませておいた。重い荷物や、重要な物はすでに研究所の方に運び込んである。 後は、ライズストームの起こる時間に飛行機を飛ばせば、万事うまく行くのだ。 I finished all my preparations yesterday. I've already carried the heavy luggage and my most important things over into the study. All that's left is to wait for the Stormrise to come, to take off with my plane, and to hope everything goes well. 【ラン】「リック。　このうちでの最後のご飯」 ランがそう言って、台所から、アツアツのミルク粥を運んできた。 【ラン】「力がついて消化にいい物を作ったの」 【リック】「へぇ、すごくおいしそうだ。　ありがとう。いただくよ」 Ran: "Rick. This will be our last meal together in this house." Ran says this while she brings a steaming hot bowl of milk rice porridge from the kitchen. Ran: "I've made something nutritious and easy to digest today." Rick: "Hee, it smells really delicious. Thank you. I wonder how it tastes." お粥の中には、ちょうど半生になった鶏のレバーが入っていた。 【リック】「うわぁ！　すっごいうまいよ！　最高！」 俺はすごく熱いのも忘れて、ついがつがつと食べてしまった。 最後の食事は、旅立ちにふさわしいちょうどよい食事だった。 There are pieces of medium rare chicken liver in the rice porridge. Rick: "Uwaah! It's great! The best I've ever eaten!" I immediately forget how hot the porridge still is as I gulp it down. This dish is suitable for our last meal, it's just the right thing to eat before setting out on a journey. 俺は生まれ育った家を後にして、研究所へ向かった。 胸がドキドキしてきた。俺は、あの青い空に旅立つのだ。白い雲の上を飛行機で飛ぶのだ。 I leave behind this house where I was born and raised and make my way to the study. My heart is beating fast in my chest. I'm going to travel through that deep blue sky. I will fly my plane over those pure white clouds. 俺は、最終チェックをする。完成した飛行機は、美しく頼もしかった。 父さんの遺した飛行機。ナップの遺した設計図。それを俺が受け継ぎ、すべての人の夢を叶えるのだ。 そうだ。最後にあそこに寄って行かなければならない。ライズストームが来るまでにはまだ時間がある。 I'm doing the last check. The completed airplane looks beautiful and filled with hope. The plane dad left behind. Napp's blueprints. I've inherited those along with their dreams, and I will make all of them come true. That's right. I still have to go to that place. It's still about an hour until the Stormrise. そこには先客がいた。 見慣れたその先客は俺がやってきたことに気がつくと、『やっぱり来たんだ』と答えた。 As I arrive there's already a visitor there. It seems like that visitor had already awaited me and calls "So you came". 【リック】「俺の大切な弟だから」 墓標に花束を手向けながらそう言った。 【ラン】「来ると思ったわ」 ランはそう言って笑った。 Rick: "He was my only brother after all." I say, placing a bunch of flowers at his grave. Ran: "I knew you would come." Says Ran and laughs lightly. 【リック】「ナップの力がなかったら、　飛行機はとうてい飛べないままの　ガラクタだったよ」 ナップの書いた計算式や、設計図、ライズストームのデータがこれから飛行機を飛ばす俺のどれだけ役に立っているかは口では言い表せない。 Rick: "Without Napp's help in finishing the plane, it would be nothing but a pile of scrap metal." Napp's calculations, blueprints and assembled data about the Stormrise together made it possible for the airplane to fly. Words cannot express how much he helped me with that. 【ラン】「リック、私がナップのことを　好きなの知ってた？」 ランがお墓の側に佇みながら言った。 【リック】「知ってたよ。　初めて二人がそうだと知った時には　ちょっと妬けたけどね」 Ran: "Rick, did you know that Napp and I were lovers?" Asks Ran standing at the side of the grave. Rick: "I knew. Actually I was a little jealous at first when I found out the two of you were that close." 【ラン】「うふふ、リックには感謝してるわ。　私を助けてくれたんだもの。　でも、私に安らぎを与えてくれたのは、　ナップだったから」 ランは墓標を愛おしむようにそっと撫でた。 Ran: "Tehehe, thank you Rick. You were the one that saved me, but it was your brother Napp that finally made me find peace of mind." Ran tenderly strokes over the grave-post as she says that. 【ラン】「私はナップの眠るここを離れたくないの。　私が安らげる場所はここしかないんだもの」 【リック】「じゃあ、ナップのこと、任せていい？」 【ラン】「うん。私、ここをずっと守るわ。　もちろん、あの家も。　ナップだけじゃない、リックとの思い出も　たくさん詰まったあの家をね」 Ran: "I can't leave the place that Napp rests at. It's the only place were I can feel truly at ease." Rick: "Then, I will leave Napp's grave to you if that's ok?" Ran: "Yes. I will always protect this place. And our house too of course. That house is filled to the brim with loving memories, not just of Napp, but of you too, Rick." 心残りはない。安心して、俺は旅立つことができる。俺の夢を、信じた道を進むために、俺は旅立つことができる。 【リック】「ラン、俺はいつかまた帰ってくるよ。　その時は、俺が見てきたものや聞いたことを　たくさんたくさん持って帰るよ」 【ラン】「楽しみにしてる」 No regrets. Calm down, you can go on your journey. You will go forward on this road. To pursue your dreams, you will go on this journey. Rick: "Ran, one day I will come home again! And when that day comes, I will return with lots and lots of stories about what I've heard and seen there!" Ran: "I'm looking forward to hearing them." 【リック】「じゃあ・・・」 俺はランとナップの墓標に向けて手を振った。 Rick: "Well then..." I wave my hand to Ran and Napp's grave. 【ラン】「待ってるわ。　だから、あなたの夢、必ず叶えてきてね」 【リック】「うん、必ず」 Ran: "I will wait for you. So make sure you make all of those dreams come true!" Rick: "Yeah, you can count on that!" 俺は、俺の夢を叶えるために、再び足を踏み出した。 I'm setting my foot out on this journey, to fulfill my dream. 信じた道を進もう。きっとそれが一番大切なことだから。 To advance on the road that you believe in. I'm sure, that is what's truly important.